This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of peach, Prunus persica cv. ‘Supechtwentyone’. The new variety was first selected on May 29, 2010 by Terry Bacon as breeder number ‘PE1194’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ is characterized by its large size fruit, later ripening and flesh that becomes red with maturity.
The seed parent is ‘PE226’ (unpatented variety), and the pollen parent is ‘Supechseventeen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,588). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2006, with the date of first sowing being February 2007, and the date of first flowering being February 2008. The new peach variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2012 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘PE226’ (unpatented variety), in that the new variety ripens about five days later than ‘PE226’ (unpatented variety). The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ is larger at 72 mm compared to 68 mm for the fruit of its seed parent ‘PE226’. Additionally, the flesh of the new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ becomes red as it ripens while the flesh of its seed parent ‘PE226’ remains yellow.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ is distinguished from its pollen parent, ‘Supechseventeen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,588), in that fruit maturity begins about eleven days later for the new variety than for ‘Supechseventeen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,588).
The new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ ripens at a similar time in the season as ‘Rich May’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,432) and ‘Burpeachone (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,156). However, the fruit diameter of the new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ is larger at 72 mm compared to that of ‘Rich May’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,432) at 66 mm. The flesh of the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ becomes red as it matures while the flesh of the fruit of ‘Rich May’ and ‘Burpeachone’ remains uniformly yellow.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentyone’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding and grafting.